Cradle of Life
by thiskrys
Summary: Their lives are something of a joke neither are meant to be in this world. Dawn want to find out what a key with no lock can do in the fight against evil and Connor want to know how a child of two vampires cannot turn out to be evil. The answers that they are looking for may be in the Cradle of Life and maybe they can also find each other.


Dawn

Sunnydale

At young age Dawn knew that she did not belong with anyone or anything and knowing that almost killed her, it had gotten better after time and she had come to see Buffy as her sister, her blood sister and Buffy's friend had become her family but lately with the war brewing she felt left behind. She was not good at fighting, or witch craft, all she felt she could do is look things up in books and anyone could do that. Dawn thought about this as she packed her bag, everyone was asleep tried from working out and hunting, she expected leaving and coming back once she found a way to help or that was at least what she wrote in the note to her sister, she did not know if she was going to come back maybe if she found something that made her feel as if she could be a real help and she hoped to that something she hoped to come back home someday soon. She walked down the stairs quietly and slowly so that she would not wake the girls sleeping in the living room and so that she could take in what could be the last moments in the home that she grew up in. As she reached the door she turned around and took one last look at her home and whispered

"I just need to find out what a key with no look can do in this world, I need to find out how I can help in this fight".

Then she was out the door and driving down the dark road off to find something in her that would help this war, something that would help her feel as if she was imported and helpful, she looked down at the seat next to her on it was her plan ticket to Africa. She had once read in a book somewhere that in east Africa the cradle of life was believed to be hidden, she thought that maybe going there and talking to people that maybe she could find what she was to do in this life, in the fight that was happening at home and maybe she could come home with something that would win them this fight.

Connor

Los Angles

Connor had the feeling that he was not of this world, that might be because both his parents were vampires and a man who he once thought of as his father raised his so he would kill his vampire parents. Connor knew his father had a soul and that what keep him from being evil but Connor had done things that he felt were evil and he had a soul, and he was human for the most part. He had to leave this life, the life of guilt and death because with these people he would never be normal or just Connor he would be the boy who tried to kill his father and was kidnapped and taken to a hell dimension, he felt he need to leave to make his life better and the lives of the people around him better. He also needed to find out how he could be the child of two vampires, who did not event like one another let alone love one another. He needed to know if he was just born into this world to do evil and hurt the people he loved. He knew just where to go to find the answer for all these questions, he had heard Fred go on about the cradle of life that it is where all life started he turned on his laptop and typed in the words cradle of life and there it was it was believed to be in Africa. He began to pack his bags he knew it would be a long trip and there was a chance he would not even find anything but he needed to try.

"Africa could be fun, even if I do not get any answers at least I can have a fun time and get out of LA for a bit, a break could be nice" he mumbling to himself

"Going somewhere" Connor turned to see his father standing in the doorway.

Connor had a feeling his father did not like him much and Connor did not know if he liked his father at the moment "Yes I thought I would go away for a bit maybe look for new weapons and fighting methods"

Angel crossed his arms in a very father like manner he looked his son up and down as if to say I do not think so "I do not know if that such a good idea going off on your own, cannot you take someone with you"

Connor hated when Angel acted fatherly "I will be fine" he told his father "I am a grown man and can be on my own for a bit, I think I need to be own for a bit but I will be back and will still help fight the bad guys just give me a while to think" he picked up his bag and pushed past his father.

Angel was at the end of the stairs when Connor got there "fine" Angel said "but at least take this money" Angel Held out a pill of bills.

Connor knew if did not take the money his father would not let him he leave so he took it he need money for the plane anyway "Thank you father" they hugged in an uncomfortable man way and then Connor was out the door. Connor knew that his father was upset with him for all that had happened but he was still his father and they still loved one other.


End file.
